


nightly tlc

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Kinktober day 7 fill; pregnancy.Dick finds Bruce still awake and makes a good effort to put him back to sleep.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	nightly tlc

**Author's Note:**

> @werewoofteeth

Dick rubs his eyes as he comes down the stairs into the cave. It's late and when he realised Bruce wasn't in bed, of course came directly here to look for him. When he can't sleep, he's usually here. Dick yawns and Bruce glances at him minutely before going back to looking at his screens again. 

"Did you sleep at all?" he asks, draping his arms over Bruce's shoulders and resting his head against his. He's watching Jason and Tim work, also not surprising. The lot of them have been alternating out who gets to be Batman for the night and so far, it's been working out well. Sure, some people have noticed Batman suddenly being a wide variety of different sizes but it doesn't really matter at the end of the day. Work gets done, the city stays safe, and Bruce can sit at home and only pout minutely about not being able to go out. 

"A little bit," Bruce says. Dick reaches down to touch his taut, swollen belly gently. 

"Kicking?" he asks. Bruce shakes his head.

"No. Just restless," he promises. Dick speckles the side of his face with kisses. He's more than half way along in his pregnancy now, too big to go out in costume despite any arguments he might try to make, but not so much so that they can argue to keep him completely out of trouble. Bruce is very good at finding trouble. They all knew this was going to happen from the start which is why someone always has to be home with him, too. 

"Can I do something to make you less restless?" Dick asks, bringing a hand further down Bruce's belly to brush the inside of his thigh. Bruce murmurs a quiet, amused sound and Dick grins. 

"I suppose it's worth a shot," he agrees. Dick slips a hand into Bruce's sweatpants and rubs his cunt with a few fingers. It doesn't take much to get him warmed up, slick soon sticking to his fingers. Bruce sighs softly in reply. Also as expected, his libido is higher than usual as well. Considering he already had the stamina of a fucking horse, it's a good thing there's more than one of them to help him along. Dick is fairly certain Jason at least tended to him before going out if not he and Tim both. 

Bruce rests his head against Dick and after a moment or two, closes his eyes to enjoy the rubbing. He alternates between stroking his clit and threading his fingers through his dewy folds, feeling him grow warmer and wetter by the second. When he spreads his thighs in a way he insists is not impatience, Dick obliges and slips a pair of fingers into his warm, wet pussy. Bruce rumbles a pleased noise and Dick gently puts his free hand on his belly again. 

He's already so round, it feels like the baby will be here any day. Of course, as far as Bruce is concerned, the sooner the better. Dick hums as he gently strokes Bruce's belly with his thumb. When the fingers in his pussy turn out to just not be enough, Dick turns his chair around to face him instead. Bruce huffs a little noise and his face pinkens just slightly as Dick licks the slick from his fingers. 

"Want to go back to bed?" he asks. 

"Not yet," Bruce replies. Dick frowns a bit. Stubborn old man. He knows Jason and Tim are fine; they've been at this for years. With a bit of encouraging, Dick manages to pull Bruce to his feet. He knows even if he drags Bruce back to bed right now, he'll just be back down here as soon as Dick goes back to sleep. Instead, he nudges Bruce back against the desk- more than capable to support his weight and the extra. He helps pull his sweat pants off and flings them off to the side. 

Dick plops back in the chair and drops it as low as it goes before rolls himself between Bruce's legs. He hoists them up on his shoulders, squeezing Bruce's thighs around his head, and kisses his way up to his dripping pussy. Ever since he's actually gotten caught, he's tasted different though honestly, Dick thinks that's more due to the cravings. Crave watermelon, expect a girl, crave apples, expect a boy; he has no idea what spinach salad with buffalo sauce means. 

Bruce threads a hand in his hair and Dick happily sucks at his erect clit. Wearing him out proper is the only way to get him to stay in bed and actually sleep- which nets no complaints here. He laps at Bruce's folds and moves to rub his clit with his thumb while he mouths his aching pussy. While his libido's increased, fortunately so has his sensitivity. Dick could already bring him to orgasm just with his tongue and fingers but now it's easier than ever. 

It's also messier than ever. Bruce gets wetter than usual, too, a pain for clean up but otherwise really sexy. Dick murmurs out a groan when Bruce's thighs pinch around him and he comes suddenly, rutting his warm cunt against Dick's mouth needily. He keeps licking and rubbing to help Bruce ride it out until he loosens his leg lock again. 

"Sorry Dick," Bruce apologies like he doesn't do it every time. Dick grins as he kisses Bruce's clit again then up his fluffy mound and places some kisses along his belly. 

"Ready to go to bed yet?" he asks again. Bruce laughs. 

"Tempting," he says. "But not yet." Dick leans into him to kiss him warmly and Bruce meets him. Then he gives Bruce's hips a tug to make him recline back on the desk. He grins mischievously as Bruce braces himself, trying to situate himself so his belly isn't fully in the way. Dick pushes his sleep pants and boxers down under his hard cock to let it spring free, already aching and dripping with precum. 

"Are you sure?" he asks, bracing himself against the desk on either side of Bruce's hips and rubbing his cock against his slick folds. Bruce shudders softly and closes his eyes again briefly before looking back up at him. He's much, much bigger than Dick, more so now even, but that's never deterred Dick before. He knows how to make it work. 

"Very sure," Bruce promises, grinning a bit. Dick ducks down to kiss him more and gingerly presses his cock between Bruce's warm folds. He takes it easy, of course, slowly pushing in a little at a time until he's buried root deep. As much as Bruce may want it rougher than this, Dick doesn't want to jostle the baby too much. 

Bruce has tried to assure him that Damian had been 'jostled' much more but that doesn't make Dick feel any better. 

"You're so stubborn," Dick complains against his mouth, gently rocking into him until he groans back. Bruce latches onto his shoulder and clings to him as he begins to thrust slowly but surely. 

"I don't know what you mean," he murmurs back. Dick snorts a laugh, moving to kiss his neck and the corner of his jaw warmly. He moves his hands to his hips and follows the curves of his thighs. 

"I _mean_ ," Dick replies easily. "This would be much more comfortable in our nice, soft, _big_ bed and not on your batcomputer battable in the batcave." Bruce digs his fingers in and grins in amusement. 

"I'll remember that for next time," he promises. 

"Next time," Dick repeats. "You mean tomorrow night?" Bruce just grins more. He rubs his clit with a few of his fingers as Dick finds a good pace to fuck him at. It doesn’t take much longer to get Bruce to another orgasm and Dick isn’t far behind, pulling out to paint Bruce’s already messy pussy with cum. After a few seconds to breath, Dick ducks in to kiss him more, touching his swollen belly fondly. 

Bruce isn’t interested in knowing who the baby’s other father actually is even if it’ll be more obvious later and at the moment, he’s not interested in learning its gender either. Dick thinks _he_ thinks he’d end up obsessing over it too much. As long as they’re both healthy and happy, Dick hardly cares. 

“ _Now_ are we ready for bed?” Dick asks against Bruce’s mouth. “I have a meeting in the morning, you know.” Bruce laughs. 

“Jason and Tim should be making their way back soon,” he says instead. “I’ll wait for them.” 

“You absolutely will not,” Dick huffs. “Jason will kill us both if he finds out you’ve been up all night. Mostly me. Let’s go you old pain in my neck.” 

“It hasn’t been _all_ night,” Bruce murmurs but, nevertheless, lets Dick escort him back upstairs and ultimately, back to bed. There’ll be time to clean up in the morning. 


End file.
